Compact portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of compact portable electronic devices include laptop computers, tablet computing devices, cellular telephones, media players, gaming devices, handheld devices, miniature devices such as pendant and wristwatch devices, and other devices. It is generally desirable to reduce the size and enhance the form factor of compact portable electronic devices. One way to reduce size and enhance form factor is to integrate circuitry into a System-in-Package assembly. In a System-in-Package assembly, hundreds of electrical components including multiple dies, passive components, mechanical or optical components can be packaged in a single system on a printed circuit board.
One or more of the components in the System-in-Package assembly can dissipate a lot of power. This power dissipation can result in the generation of heat. With advances in computing speed and complexity, the issue can be further compounded. Without an effective thermal solution, excess heat can lead to performance degradation and decreased long-term reliability of the components.